Raven's Justice
by kool.spud
Summary: Raven is a super-powered 17-year-old girl who's life has made her the hard-ass she is today. When the Justice League take her in for finding some questionable information will they be able to break down her walls and find the little girl hiding underneath. And one member will have to face past memories they wish to leave behind. (Mentions Child-Abuse, not too graphic) FlashxOC
1. Chapter 1

****This is my first story on FanFiction so I hope it goes well. Tell me what you think and if I should change or add anything. BTW thanks for at least opening this and looking at it*****

"Batman why is a teenage girl in the Gotham police station?"

Batman didn't look anyway from the girl sleeping on the table in the other room.

"I have found a shadow, this girl has no record of ever existing and she is very good at hiding. There have been pictures taken of her playing chess with Vandal Savage, on a walk with Lex Luthor, and even having tea with the Joker. This girl, who ever she is, is well connected."

The rest of the Leaguers stared mouth opened at the girl. Hawkgirl turned to Batman.

"How did you find her?"

"I didn't, the police picked her up for illegal street art. I only got the call when they ran her picture for id."

Before any more could be said Commissioner Jim Gordon walked into the room. Batman and him shook hands.

"Nice to see you again Batman."

"I wish it wouldn't be under this problem Jim."

Jim nodded his head and turned to the rest of the group.

"I don't think we have all met. I'm Gotham police Commissioner Jim Gordon. So Batman, how do you want to do this?"

"I want you to question her. Don't let her know we are here or know who she is."

Jim nodded his head and walked out the door, they all watched as a few seconds later Gordon walked into the room with the girl. Before the Commissioner could grabb her shoulder to wake her, the girl's hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. She opened her eyes and looked at the shocked Gordon.

"Sorry, I don't like being woken up."

When she let go of his hand she sat up on the table and stood up. The Commissioner pointed to one of the seats by the table.

"Please have a seat. Now I was told you wouldn't give the officers your name."

"Well when you get jumped on and pushed to the ground you really don't want to get to know the person."

The superheroes in the other room turned to Batman in shock; surely the police wouldn't tackle just a teenage girl. He didn't pay them mind as he watched the girl, reading her body language. Jim put both of his hands on the table.

"Well, you shouldn't have run. What do you think would happen? Since I wasn't the one to tackle you can I get at least a first name?"

The girl held her hand out for Gordon to shake,

"Name's Raven, nice to meet you."

"I would say the same thing, but since we are at a police station, not so much. So mind telling me what you were doing?"

Raven rubbed the back of her neck.

"Bring color and happiness to peoples' daily life's."

She gave Jim a big smile. Flash laughed at that one and got hit in the arm by Green Lantern.

"Okay Raven, I need to ask you a question and I want you to tell me the truth."

Raven leaned back in her chair and put her feet up on the table.

"Is this where you ask me where my parents are or how I know so many of the Justice League's villains?"

Jim blinked, and then blinked again. He let out a cough to get his voice back.

"Let's just go with the second one."

"Well what can I say...? Have you ever really listen to the Jokers jokes. Some of them are really funny."

Before Jim could ask another question the door opened and walked in Batman. He gave the commissioner a nod who left the room. Raven put her feet back down on the floor.

"OOO the Dark Knight, I have heard a lot about you. Nothing good of course."

Batman didn't say anything as he sat down in the chair Jim was just in.

"Who are you?"

"Dude I think we are pasted this. I'm Raven, that was Jim and you are Batman."

Batman didn't say anything but just glared at Raven.

"Okay wow… they were right about the Bat-glare."

"Give me a last name."

"Well that wouldn't mater anyway since I don't really exist, as in on paper or as the government knows."

Raven crossed her arms over her chest; whereas Batman didn't move from his glare.

"How do you know these villains?"

"That is a long story. I just made friends with the right people... or should it be wrong people? I mean they aren't the 'right' type of people you want to hang out with... since most of them are crazy killers and they don't smell very good..".

Batman cut her off before she could say more.

"You're not answering the question."

Raven held up her hands.

"Okay, okay, gosh, just trying to tell you some information. The only reason I know everyone is because they got ahold of me and asked if we could have a meeting."

Batman stood up from his chair, getting tried of not getting a straight answer.

"Why do they want to meet you? What can you do for them?"

"I have some talents and can do things not a lot of people can do. Plus like I said I don't exist so no one knows who I am."

Batman put his hands down on the table and leaned forward.

"Care to share what these talents are?"

"AWWWW where's the fun in that, but since I'm under age and don't have a parent here, you can't use any of this against me. Now I think I should be charged for damage to a nice brick wall and let go."

Batman stood up straight.

"I don't think so; we still have pictures of you with wanted villains."

Raven stood up from her chair.

"All I see is a teenage girl talking to Lex Luthor and Vandal Savage about college. And the girl with Joker could be anyone, I am just a girl who illegally painted the side of a building, how would I know the Joker?"

Raven smirked at Batman. At first it looked like Batman was leaving but instead he grabbed Raven's arm and pulled her around the table.

"Hey!"

Batman pushed her up against the wall.

"You do know this is illegal right?"

Batman didn't say anything but he grabbed Raven's arm and pined it against the wall next to her. Slowly he pulled up the sleeve on her t-shirt. Soon there was a tattoo seen on her upper arm. It was a small black cross, with the letters D, M, T under it. Raven pushed Batman's hands off her and fixed her shirt.

"I have you now, only one person has a tattoo like that, no way out."


	2. Chapter 2

****A little shorter than the last one, I know, but I don't want to give the good part away just yet. Please review and tell me what you think.*****

Two hours later Raven was sitting in a room on the watchtower. The only thing in the room was a chair and a camera in the far right corner. She had been sitting there for a little over an hour. So far she had hardly moved from her chair the whole time. A few minutes later the door opened and in walked in Batman, Superman, and…. The Flash? Batman stood right in front Raven, Superman standing a few feet to her left and Flash was still by the door.

"Hey long time no see Batman. Nice to meet you in person Superman and Flash. I've just heard so much about you guys."

Batman leaned down so they were face to face.

"Like what?"

Raven crossed her legs and leaned back in her chair.

"Just that Superman's pictures aren't the only thing on the Daily Planet. Or the Flash's suit isn't the only thing red on him, say like his hair; and what about you Batman? I have heard you're quite a business owner."

The Flash and Superman were shocked but Batman only harded his glare.

"How do you figure that out?" And I doubt your contacts know because we would have been attacked by now."

Raven just smirked at him.

"So maybe I just haven't told anyone yet, still trying to see who will pay me the most."

Without warning Batman grabbed her shoulders and pulled her out of the chair, knocking it over in the process.

"Stop messing around and give me what I want to know."

Raven just smiled at him.

"Do you really think you can get me to crack because you're the Batman? Think again."

Slowly Batman wrapped his hand around her neck and pulled her closer.

"I don't care if you are women or if you are underage."

Still Raven didn't seem affected.

"The big bad Batman could hit me, rough me up a little. But you wouldn't take it too far, and only then, I might crack."

Slowly Batman let her go with a new understanding.

"Because someone has already taken it too far, haven't they?"

Raven sat back down after picking up the chair. The three men left the room.

"What did you mean by that Batman?"

"I think the scars on her upper arms can speak for themselves."

All seven founding members were standing in a room next to the one that held Raven. On the screen it showed her pacing in the room. Batman turned to face the others.

"Flash I want you to get her to open up."

"Why me?"

Everyone else seemed to agree. Flash wasn't really good at getting people to talk, he could hardly shut up himself.

"Because you're close to her age than any of us, you are nicer, more open. You also can connect with her about what she has been through."

The Flash seemed to pale a little and his normal smile was gone.

"Batman…. I don't know if I could do…."

The older man put a hand on the younger one's shoulder.

"Wally, she needs to know that she can trust someone again. Let her know she can forget the past."

Flash nodded and headed towards the door.

"You can never truly forget something like that."

As he left the other turned to Batman with questioning looks, but he just turned back to the screens.

"There's a lot more to Flash than you think."


	3. Chapter 3

****Hey people of earth, so how do you like it so far? Since I've gotten nothing I really don't know, but I got to let you know I love this chapter, the other two weren't very good but I have to say I like this one. :) Anyone if you want to make a new writer very happy someone should review this :D *****

The Flash walked into the room holding another chair. He set it down and sat right in front of Raven.

"Ummm… Hi, I'm Flash… You're Raven?"

Raven nodded her head and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Okay, well I really don't think it was the best idea to send me in here. I mean I talk too much and I don't think I could ever scared someone into talking. Do I look like the Batman to you? No, I'm just not like that. The point is I'm the only one who could relate to you."

Raven gave a fake laugh. At hearing that Flash let out a sigh and his smile fell' he took a deep breath and looked his feet.

"It was my dad."

Raven uncrossed her arms and watched as the Flash seemed to glare at a stain on the floor.

"He started when I was six and it didn't stop till I was 13. I don't know if it was because he was drunk or he just hated me' I never really had to chance to ask. But do you know the worst part? Other people knew, I can hardly believe all my teachers thought I fell down the stairs, right? For a while it wasn't so bad, nothing that didn't fade in a few days but then it turned into broken bones and scars. You know that feeling you get when you start to think no one is coming to help you? That this is it, till you move out or….. They take it too far. Even now sometimes I can't sleep at night thinking hell find me again. At first I thought I was just being a baby and need to let it go but you just can't stop looking over your shoulder or flinching when someone gets too close."

Flash stopped talking and the room got quite. Flash was still looking at his feet and you couldn't see it but a few tears had fell.

"What happened to him? Your dad?"

Flash, no Wally, looked up at the sudden question.

"My uncle found out what was going on and took me in. Dad went to jail but got out a few years later' I haven't seen him since. Would you believe me if I told you, you are only the third person I have told?"

Raven shook her head and looked at her hands. It looked like she was having a small battle in her head. After a while Flash thought that she wasn't going to say anymore.

"It was my dad too."

The Flash's head shot up and stared at Raven.

"When I was four I started showing signs of powers. My father thought I was a monster, a freak and made dam sure I knew that too. He was a doctor so he always knew how to hide the injuries and also how to hurt me without it showing on skin."

Raven gave out a sad angry laugh.

"I was a ten year old who just wanted it to stop. Without my dad knowing I started training my powers… I meet some people that said they would help me. And they did. At 13 I came from school to find my father beaten to death on the floor. The sad thing was I didn't feel sad or guilt, I felt happy and free. I didn't even take a second look at his dead body; right away I started packing my things. I contacted the people that had killed my father and went with them. They took me in and for a while I had a home."

Raven wasn't crying she was just sitting there with a blank expression. Flash stood up and moved his chair so he was sitting next to Raven. Slowly he grabbed Raven's hand in his and didn't say anything.

Batman turned off the screen and looked at the others. Green lantern rubbed his eyes.

"I can't believe I didn't know that Wally…"

Hawkgirl faced Batman with a hard face.

"You knew didn't you?"

"Wally never knew I had found out. He doesn't want pity; Wally has gotten through this already so we are not going to make him explain. That will just bring up bad memories. None of you are to bring this information up around him."

Superman didn't seem to like that tone of Batman's voice.

"Batman, you can't tell us..."

"Clark I'm doing this for Wally. He needs to know this doesn't change anything.

Everyone calmed down and took in everything they had heard. The flash, happiest man on earth, had that kind of childhood? It was hard to believe, but they all have seen some scars on his back before. He just said he got them from the job. All of the leaguers had a new respect for the Flash now. Because even though he went through that he always saw the good in people. Even though he grew up scared a and alone he jokes and always sees the happy side to life.

****And unless someone really wants to know what happen, it's going to take a few days for me write the next chapter since I haven't started it yet****


End file.
